Tell Me
by kigen
Summary: As Zuko and Sokka become closer, Zuko finds there are things about the Water Tribe that he just doesn't understand and Sokka doesn't want to say. And thus, he must make Sokka explain it to him, even if he has to take him prisoner in order to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Kigen**

A Zukka story cause the area's been lacking lately. And, because Reigning Fyre can't help but wring these out of me. Rated T, will probably be moved up to mature later though. Rated T because of the fact that Sokka and Zuko are teenage boy with bodily needs, and that Zuko kidnaps Sokka.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Avatar the Last Airbender, there would be no argument over who Sokka ends up with... No wait, there would. Excuse my habit for pairing Sokka up with everyone male, under 21, his age, or older.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka stood ready, his weapon raised.

The enemy was close by, he could feel it. It had been following him for a while now. Just because he couldn't see the enemy didn't mean the water tribe teen didn't know he was there.

His body was tense, as he carefully examined his surroundings. He could hear the enemy circle around him. A bead of sweat dripped down his brow, as he waited, prepared for the attack that was going to come at any minute.

The enemy still caught him by surprise.

Falling down from a surprise tackle from behind, Sokka landed face down in the grass damp from a recent shower. Quickly kicked his legs out to unbalance the enemy atop him, Sokka turned and grabbed the larger figure by the shoulders.

The two wrestled, rolling about in the damp grass while doing so. Hands grasped, grappled, trying to find a way to overpower their opponents. It ended, as the enemy found himself atop Sokka's form, the boy gasping for air from a particularly rough shove.

Before he could regain his breath as he was winded, the enemy flipped him onto his back and held Sokka to the ground. His wrists pinned beside his head, both Sokka and the enemy panting lightly.

Catching their breath, playful smiles made their way to the faces of the two. Their faces slowly, slowly came closer and closer together. Their lips parting, breath lightly fanning the other's before coming together to meet in the first embrace of the day.

"How did you get away from the others so quickly?" the enemy, the fire nation prince asked. Zuko let go of Sokka's wrists to play with his hair, pulling it out of it's 'wolf's tail.'

Sokka's freed hand reaching up to tangle in the short, spiky locks of Zuko's hair. "I told them I was going hunting." Sokka explained quickly, drawing the banished prince into another kiss.

Their mouths opened, with tongues entered; caressing, touching, exploring. Pulling away, fingers gently caressed across burnt flesh; trailing softly, delicately. It caused the other to shift and shiver at the still unfamiliar, intimate touch.

Zuko mimicked the water tribe boy's touch. Pale fingers trailed against toffee colored skin. They pulled away chocolate colored strands of hair. Now unhindered, he looked into sharp, clear blue eyes that returned the gaze into mismatched golden ones that seemingly slit like a cats.

A soft sigh of contempt escaped as lips meet together for a second caress; softer, more chaste, less exploration, more contact.

A frown appeared as they parted. "We shouldn't do this."

"Why?" Sokka asked, his hand shifting from Zuko's hair to his shoulders

"Because." Zuko pressed his forehead against Sokka's. "Your sister and her friends will expect you back soon. If you don't they'll come look for you."

"Then come with us." Sokka protested. "Aang's already forgiven you. He wants to be your friend, and Toph and Katara would give you a chance"

Zuko sighed. "And what about our relationship? You think they would accept you sleeping with the enemy?"

Sokka pouted. "We aren't 'sleeping' with each other. We're dating each other. There's a difference."

Zuko smirked. "Oh? And if we continued, would it stay that way for long?" he asked, trailing a finger down the length of Sokka's cheek.

Sokka squirmed under the touch. "Yes, it would. Katara'd notice. Even Aang and Toph would notice."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You don't know Water Tribe rituals. There's no reason to explain." Sokka couldn't meet Zuko's eyes.

"Humor me."

Sokka squirmed. "When..." he licked dry lips. "When a member of the Water Tribe... we connect for life. If I gave myself to you, I'd give myself only to you, and no one else. Forever."

Zuko snorted, his lips nipped at Sokka's shoulder. "I didn't know you were the type to say such sappy things."

Sokka jerked his head to face Zuko. "You jerk! I'm trying to be serious here!"

Zuko continued to nip up his shoulder, closer and closer to Sokka's neck. "Why? You never cared much to be serious before."

Sokka shivered violently as he felt Zuko's hot breath bath the cold ivory at his neck. "Zuko stop..." Why did he have to sound so weak?

"Why?" Zuko's fingered reached to undo the clasp of the necklace. "Don't you want-"

"STOP IT!" Sokka's whole body jerked violently.

Zuko pulled back in shock as Sokka pulled away and thrust out a hand to ward the fire bender off.

"Sokka, what in the world are you-"

"Don't touch that! NEVER touch that!" The water tribe boy visibly shivered, hand around his neck, holding his necklace to him for reassurance that it was still there.

Zuko's brows furrowed with concern and confusion. "Sokka-"

"Don't." Sokka interrupted, his voice sharp, clipped, and shaking. "Just, just don't Zuko. Please."

"Sokka, don't what?"

"Don't tou... Just forget it Zuko. I need to get back to Katara and the others."

He stood to leave, but was jerked backwards by Zuko's grasp on his arm. A voice, tinged dark with an emotion Sokka couldn't place in his ear.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what all that was about."

Sokka didn't move. He didn't fight the grip, nor did he lean into the fire bender. "It's... it's a water tribe thing. It doesn't concern you." Sokka pulled at his arm. "I'll see you later."

"You'll tell me now." Zuko hissed.

"I already told you, it's a Water Tribe thing."

"I. Don't. Care."

Sokka shivered. The fire prince's breath hissing across the back of his neck, heating the ivory that was always so cold.

"Zu-Zuko..."

Zuko's grip loosened a moment, before tightening again. Did Sokka just whimper? What could possibly be wrong with the boy?

"What Sokka?"

Sokka shuddered. "It's... It's..."

"Sokka!" Katara's voice called from within the forest.

Sokka sighed, his body visibly sagging in relief for the interruption. "I need to go." Sokka tried again to pull away, but Zuko kept his grip firm.

"You're not going anywhere." Zuko hissed.

"Zuko, I have to go."

Zuko lifted his other hand to grab Sokka's other arm. He pulled the Water Tribe boy against him, his front pressing against Sokka's back. "I told you, you're not going anywhere."

"I have to go Zuko. If I don't get back soon, Katara will come find us."

"Then let her find us." Zuko hissed, his body heat warm against Sokka.

"But we can't!"

"Why not?" Zuko asked, his breath fanning against the ivory of the necklace. His tongue darted out to lap at the edge of the necklace,

Sokka shuddered. A soft cry escaped his mouth, as his knees gaze out. Zuko barely caught him in time, bewildered. What was that-?

"I-I need to go." Sokka panted.

"No."

"Sokka! Sokka, where are you?" Katara's voice called, coming closer and closer to them.

Sokka struggled. "Zuko, I need to leave. I have to-" he gasped as Zuko suddenly yanked the belt of his shirt and began to bind his wrists with his own belt.

"What are you doing?" Sokka whimpered, his voice coming out soft and quivering. What was Zuko doing? Yes, they had teased each other before, wrestling and pinning the other to the ground, but Zuko had never tried to tie him up. He always let Sokka leave with minimum resistance.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll take you as my prisoner and keep you until you do." Zuko whispered, tying Sokka's wrists with a knot.

"You can't!" Sokka hissed, as Zuko threw him roughly over his shoulder.

"Watch me."

"Sokka!" Katara called, running to the small pond she knew her brother was fishing in. "It's almost time for dinner. Did you catch anything?" Katara slowed as she approached. It was too quiet... hadn't he heard her yelling?

"Sokka?" she called, looking around. He wasn't anywhere. There was his knife and spear. A few small game animals laid limp on the ground only a few feet away from her.

Sokka squirmed in Zuko's grasp, the Fire Prince's hand over his mouth.

"Just stay still." Zuko whispered in his ear, holding the boy tighter. "She'll leave in a few minutes."

Sokka shook his head, trying to tell Zuko that no, his sister was different than Azula. His sister wouldn't leave until she knew where her brother was.

"She isn't leaving." Zuko hissed after a few moment.

Sokka jerked his head and rolled his eyes. If he was looking at the prince, he shot him a 'well duh' look.

"By the spirits." Zuko huffed, coming out of the foliage, Sokka held to his chest.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, taking a water bending stance right away. "What are you doing to him you-"

"I'm taking him with me." Zuko explained shortly "Do anything to interfere..." Zuko's hand spouted a flame, holding it threatening close to Sokka's face.

Sokka cringed. The flame wasn't hot enough to burn him, and the younger boy knew it was an empty threat, but damn it this was scary.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Katara screamed, readying her water whip..

Zuko smirked. "Then don't give me a reason to."

With that, flames leap up, momentarily blinding the water bender.

Katara looked up once she dowsed the flames.

"Sokka!" She screamed her brother's name, though she knew it was futile.

The site was empty.

:-:-:-:-:

Yes, Zuko just kidnapped Sokka. He'll give him back… Eventually… Once he's gotten what he wants from the poor little Water Tribe boy.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell MeChapter 2**

By: Kigen

Sorry for the long wait. I'm in the middle of moving, and Shaman King has been stealing all my writing time. I was naïve enough to think that this could stay teen rated, then Reigning Fyre talked me into making it R rated. The next chapter will be moved to the M rating. The worse that happens in this chapter is some swearing and kissing I believe. Uncensored version will be on adult fan fiction . net, but nothing too dirty will happen for a while.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm not brilliant enough to come up with a poetry showdown as a means of a fight.

:-:-:-:-:

"Zuko, put me down."

"In a minute. We're almost there."

"I can WALK Zuko."

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care! You've been carrying me for the past twenty minutes. If you don't put me down right now I'm going to-"

"Going to what? You can't do anything while you're tied up like that."

There was the sound of Sokka sputtering for a few moment, before a pregnant pause.

"I hate you."

"I know Sokka. I know."

Sokka remained silent, pouting while Zuko carried him (bridal style none the less, Sokka was no bride!) to his campsite. A loud squawk escaped Sokka's lips, when the firebender dumped him none to ceremoniously onto the ground.

"Hey! What was that for!"

Iroh looked up at his nephew as though nothing was amiss. "Zuko, welcome back. And look, you brought a friend with you this time."

"He kidnapped me!" Sokka protested, trying to wiggle his hands free of the bonds.

"I'm going hunting uncle. I'll be back soon." Zuko turned to leave

"Wait! you're just gonna leave me here? You can't even hunt!" Sokka tried to stand up, but was pushed back to the ground with an 'oof' when Zuko lightly shoved his shoulder back.

"You're my prisoner. Act like it." Zuko couldn't help but let the barest hint of a grin pull at the corners of his lips.

Before Sokka had time to say anything else, he found his mouth being gagged by Zuko's lips. The kiss lasted only a second, but it served it's purpose. Sokka sat gaping like a fish until Zuko disappeared from site.

"You-you! Get back here Zuko! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Zuko only grinned as Sokka's enraged screams met his ears, before continuing on his way to find dinner.

Sokka sat on the ground, swearing and cursing Zuko under his breath as he again attempted to untie his bonds. It took only a moment, but Sokka was able to undo the wrist restraints.

"Tea?" Iroh offered as Sokka rubbed his slightly sore wrists.

"Sure, why not?" Sokka sighed, sitting before the age worn general. It wasn't like there was anything else to do except 'escape.' And escaping would have been pretty pointless since Zuko would have just went after him and kidnapped him again. And so help him, he was not going to be carried like that ever again.

"So, was there any particular reason why my nephew decided to kidnap you?"

Sokka sighed, drinking his tea. "Don't ask."

Iroh smiled to himself. Even though he would never admit it, it was nice to see the two boys like that Taking another drink of his tea, he watched the other boy sulk as the two waited for Zuko's return.

After Zuko came back (he had actually been able to catch something big enough to make them decently full for once) and dinner was eaten, Iroh decided to go and 'take a nice long sock in a nearby hot springs.'

This, left Zuko and Ssokka all by themselves.

"Explain."

Sokka rolled his eyes. That was Zuko for you; never one to beat around the bush. "I already did."

"Try an explanation that actually explains something to me." Zuko glared.

"It's not that hard to understand. When people of the water tribe decide to get married, they stay married to that person and only that person. And that person, is the only one they'll sleep with."

"That's not what i meant and you know it." Zuko turned, and grasped Sokka's shoulders tightly in his hands. He forced the boy's body to face him.

Sokka stubbornly kept his face turned away.

"Why did you freak out when I touched your necklace?"

"None of your business."

"I'm making it my business." Zuko grasped Sokka' chin in his hand, and turned his face forcibly to his own. "Tell me." Zuko's breath puffed softly against Sokka's lips.

Swallowing nervously, Sokka closed his eyes.

"No."

It didn't surprise him in the least when Zuko's pale lips met his own dark ones. He wrapped his arms around the fire bender's shoulders, opening his mouth to Zuko's questing tongue. Zuko's hand slide slowly along his shoulder, down into the folds of his shirt to caress across his bare chest.

Pulling away, Zuko asked, "Why?"

"Because…" Sokka pulled the top of his shirt back over his shoulder. "It doesn't matter."

Zuko was fuming. While his temper was something he was getting better at controlling it still had the habit of getting the better of him sometimes.

"It does matter if every time I touch your necklace, you flip out!" Zuko shouted, standing up.

"You shouldn't be touching it anyways!" Sokka yelled right back.

"So I can touch your chest and kiss you, but your neck's off limits! That doesn't make any sense!" Zuko shouted

"Because you're not part of the Water Tribe! You're Fire Nation!" Sokka shouted back.

"I'm not fire nation anymore! And since when did you start caring about that!" Zuko grabbed Sokka by the shoulders, slamming his back into a tree. Why did Sokka bring up subjects he knew that Zuko was so sensitive about?

"What? Did I hit a sore spot?" Sokka spat.

"That. Doesn't. Matter." Zuko ground out between his teeth. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Why should I? You don't tell me anything about your past. Why should I tell you about Water Tribe traditions?"

The two stood there, staring the other down. Their chests were heaving with labored breaths as though they had spent the last five minutes physically fighting instead of simply screaming at each other.

Iroh choose that moment to return (not that he was waiting and eavesdropping or anything, he would NEVER do that). "Ah, you two look like you're having fun." Iroh smiled, settling down near the fire.

Sokka shoved Zuko away from him and plopped down on the other side of the campsite.

Zuko turned and crossed his arms, pointedly not looking at the Water Tribe boy.

Iroh looked at the two and smiled. The innocence of youth. Iroh wasn't sure if he missed it or not.

"The hot spring is empty now, and you two look like you could both use a nice, hot soak."

"ZUKO, can go ahead and go first." Sokka told Iroh. "I'll stay here until he's done."

Zuko rolled his eyes, sometimes the boy was so childish.

"It's getting dark, and you don't know the area Sokka. You could get lost. Why don't the both of you go together?" Iroh suggested.

"I can wait. Why would I want to go with him anyways?"

Zuko groaned. Why oh why? Of all the people in the world, did he have to choose such a stubborn, childish, idiot?

"Hey? let go! What do you think you're doing!" Sokka yelled as Zuko grasped the back of his shirt and began dragging him along the ground.

"Stop being stupid and just come with me." Zuko yanked Sokka especially hard so he was jerked to his feet.

"Ow! At least let me walk you jerk! Do you find some sort of sadistic amusement in dragging me places I don't want to do?"

Zuko smirked. "Yes."

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Iroh sighed wistfully, warming his tea. Oh how he missed the innocence of youth.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka stripped down to his white loin cloth and necklace, pointedly ignoring the fire bender.

"You're still wearing your underwear?" Zuko asked from only a few feet away.

Sokka twitched. "Yes I'm still wearing my underwear." Sokka said turning around. "What's it to- Dear spirits! Put your clothes back on!" Sokka shielded his eyes and turned the other way. He was blushing madly.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before. We were both boys last time I checked."

"Oh, spirits. There's something called modesty. Ever heard of it?"

"Try living on a Fire Nation ship for three years. It does wonders for your definition of modest."

"Whatever." Sokka sank into the water, still pointedly looking everywhere but Zuko.

"You do you normally wear clothing while you bath?" Zuko asked.

"That's something else that goes into the 'none of your beeswax' category." Sokka pouted. He stiffened, when he felt a hot, wet hand on his back.

"You're still wearing your necklace too." Zuko noted, his lips touching Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka squirmed. The only places Zuko had kissed him before were on his face. This, he wasn't used too. The shock wore off quickly enough.

"Don't try and kiss and make up now!" Sokka spun around, and found himself chest to chest with the fire bender.

"You want to stay pissed at me?" Zuko questioned.

"That was my general plan; along with ignoring you and calling you names behind your back." Sokka tried to pull away, only to have Zuko capture his wrists. "Will you let me walk two feet without grabbing me or pinning me or something!"

"I will when you stop being an idiot and stay still like you're supposed to." Zuko held onto his wrists for a few more moments before letting go and settling back into the water.

Sokka glared at the fire bender, but sat down as well. He would NOT let Zuko get the better of him, and he would NOT let him intimidate him.

"Sooner or later Aang and the others are going to come and find me." Sokka pointed out.

"Tell me about these water tribe rituals you keep going on about and I'll let you go." Zuko shot back.

"You know, most guys take their partners out on dates. Not mine. Mine has to KIDNAP me and hold me hostage from the avatar."

"Partners? Don't you mean boyfriends?" Zuko smirked at Sokka's wording.

"Stop smirking at me you bastard!" Sokka stood up. "Whatever. I'm done." Sokka tilted his head to the side with Zko's sudden, slight blush. "What?"

"You do realize that white turns transparent when it gets wet, right?"

Sokka's cheeks flushed dark red. "Bastard!" Sokka would not slap him like a girl. Sokka would not slap him like a girl. Sokka would not slap him like a girl.

"You didn't know?" Zuko's smirk widened into something that could easily be mistaken as a leer.

Screw it.

The hot springs filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as Sokka stomped away. The younger boy pulled on his clothes, not even bothering to dry off.

Zuko raised his hand to his red cheek and sighed.

This wasn't going the way he had planned it to at all.

:-:-:-:-:

And with just one line, I made the fic into a two way trust struggle. Sorry for the late update, and thanks for everyone who kept with it.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell Me**

**Chapter 3**

By: Kigen

Sorry again for the long wait. I just got another abuse muse, so along with Reigning Fyre who helped me with the first part, and Usagi Youkai with the second. Yeah for abuse muses!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Zuko so would've bent Sokka over something and :beep censored: instead of joining up with Azula.

:-:-:-:-:

Iroh knew things were not going too well when Sokka stomped back into the campsite, still dripping wet through his clothing.

The boy was livid as he sat as close to the burning fire as he could without actually catching on fire in hopes of drying off a bit.

Stupid Zuko. Stupid firebending jerk.

He held his hand to his necklace protectively, fingering the smooth ivory. This was going to stay on no matter what Zuko did or said. Because there was no way that Zuko would ever do what he needed to do in order to get Sokka to willingly remove the piece of jewelry.

Iroh watched the water tribe boy sulk as he waited for his nephew's return. Part of him wanted to know what was going on between the two young men. The other part (the wiser part) thought it best to keep his distance. Oh, he would lend Zuko or the boy his ear and listen to their woes, or even give them a bit of advice if he saw fit. He just wouldn't do that unless one of the boys came to him first.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes that he recognized os Zuko, Iroh let out a loud, exaggerated yawn. "It's getting awfully late." he stretched with another over enthused yawn. "I think it's time for this old man to be heading to bed. Good night boys."

Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's actions as the old man settled onto his sleeping mat and pulled a blanket over his body. Really, could he be any more obvious?

"Good night Uncle."

"Night." Sokka replied, only paying half attention. He was more concerned about drying off so he wouldn't be cold anymore. The frigid night air was chilling his damp clothing. It caused his skin to develop goose bumps and shiver. The only thing that kept his teeth from comically chattering was the fact that he clenched his jaw and placed his tongue between his teeth. He wouldn't make Zuko think he needed anything.

Watching the water tribe teen's idiotic attempts at acting as though he wasn't freezing to death; Zuko again felt like rolling his eyes.

The idiot was so stubborn.

Sokka yelped slightly when he felt Zuko place his hands on his sides and lifted him so he was standing. "What do you think you're doing?" Sokka hissed. He was pissed at Zuko, he reminded himself as the fire prince pressed his back against the other's warm chest.

"Drying you off. I'm not going to have you get sick." Zuko began to heat his body, causing Sokka's clothing to steam a bit as they dried.

Sokka resisted the urge to lean back into the blissfully warm embrace. He was still pissed at Zuko, very pissed; Sokka had to remind himself again. And Zuko being warm and cuddly would not make him any less pissed.

"Why would you care if I got sick?" Sokka asked as he fought himself not to surrender and melt to goo in the prince's arms. "Jerk." he added as an afterthought.

"Because if you get sick, I'm the one who has to take care of your sick, whiny ass." Zuko explained, moving so he sat on the ground. Sokka's body was still in his arms, and therefore; in his lap.

"I'm not whiny, I'm complainy. Now let go." Sokka tugged at the strong arms that held him captive.

Of course, that only made Zuko hold on to him even tighter. The fire prince raised his unburnt brow. "There's a difference? And complainy isn't a real word."

"Yes it is." Sokka struggled a few more moments before surrendering and pouting.

"So are you going to explain your little temper tantrum?" Zuko asked after a few moments, letting his chin rest on Sokka's shoulder.

"You gonna explain what crawled up your butt and died?" Sokka shot back.

Zuko sighed. "Fine, let's just go to bed." Releasing Sokka from his arms, the water tribe boy immediately leapt away from him and cross his arms in a pout. His lower lip jutted out like a sullen fire year old's.

He couldn't' help himself. Smirking, Zuko leaned forward and nipped at Sokka's lower lip; drawing another squawk from Sokka and he pulled away. "Don't stick it out unless you want me to bit it off." Zuko almost teased as he took out the second sleeping mat and another blanket.

"Yeah, fine. Where am I going to sleep?"

Zuko hadn't thought of that. There were only two sleeping mats and two blankets. One of each were being used by his sleeping uncle.

"Share I guess." Zuko shrugged. The mat was big enough for two people their size could fit if they completely disregarded all sense of personal space.

Sokka wrinkled his nose. Pissed at Zuko. Can't sleep in the same bed as Zuko when pissed at said ex fire nation prince. "I think I'll pass."

"I'm not sleeping in the dirt, and neither are you."

"Why do you care if I sleep in the dirt or not?"

"Because it's cold and I already told you I'm not taking care of your sick, whiny ass."

"If you let me go back to Katara and the others, where I have my own sleeping bag, I wouldn't have to sleep with you or in the dirt."

"What part of ' you are my prisoner' don't you understand?"

"The 'my prisoner' part. Or the 'your prisoner' part I guess since I'm talking to you. I could leave anytime I wanted."

"And I could tie you up."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Sokka stared at Zuko in the eyes for a few moments longer, before surrendering with an over dramatic sigh. "Finnnnneeeeeee..." Sokka groaned. "I GUESS I can stand sleeping with you for one night."

"Good." Zuko said, spreading out the sleeping materials and lying under the covers, waiting for Sokka to climb in.

Still scowling, Sokka crawled into the makeshift bed after Zuko, making sure that his back was facing the fire bender.

Wrapping his arms around Sokka's waist; really, where else could he put them in such a small, cramped space? Zuko extinguished the fire with a quick exhalation.

The boy in his arms squirmed, obviously not used to being so close to someone for so long. Zuko wasn't either, but considering his bedmate, he wasn't really in the mood to complain.

Sokka struggled to stay awake a few moments longer, before the rhythmic rise and fall of Zuko's chest and the warmth that seeped into him coaxed him into a deep sleep. Feeling that the water tribe boy was no longer awake, Zuko let his fingers trail lightly at the cool ivory wrapped around Sokka's neck before joining the other in sleep.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka heard someone calling his name, trying to nudge him awake; but he stubbornly asleep. He was warm and he was comfy and he didn't want to wake up.

Someone called his name again.

"Nerrggghhhh..." Sokka let out a bestial grunt, burrowing further into the warmth surrounding him. "Still sleepy. G'way 'tara." he slurred.

The voice chuckled, but Sokka ignored it in favor of falling completely back asleep. That was, until his bed moved. Beds weren't supposed to move.

Furrowing his entire face into a frown, Sokka opened his eyes to see mismatched golden eyes.

Well hello and good morning.

Letting out a startled cry, Sokka tried to twist out of the hold, but Zuko kept him held tight to his chest until the boy stopped trashing and sputtering,

"Huh-wha? Let go! Ack! Let go damnit! ZUKO!" Sokka shouted.

Zuko winced from the loud screeching in his ear. "What?" his ears were ringing.

"Let. Go."

"Fine." Zuko released his arm, and Sokka scampered out of the sack. "Get off the ground and wake up." Zuko stood, stretching slightly. "We need to get going."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else." Zuko answered, rolling up the bed mat and throwing it at Sokka.

Sokka made and uff sound as the bag connected with his stomach. "Why?"

"What part of, my crazy ass sister is trying to murder us, is so hard for you to understand?"

"The crazy part. She seems pretty sane to me. Sadistic, twisted, and completely maniacal, but sane."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Just help pack up."

"And why should I?" Sokka make a point dropping the rolled mat at Zuko's feet and placing his hands on his hips.

Zuko's lip quirked in a smirk. "Because you're my prisoner."

"What does that have to do with anything? Just because you won't let me leave, doesn't make me your slave."

"Would you prefere to be my slave instead of my prisoner?"

Sokka blinked for a moment, his mind processing all the innuendo that was crammed into that one question. His face turned beat red as the implications fully hit home. "Ew! That's just- Pervert!"

"I didn't say anything. Now help pack."

"Make me." Sokka crossed his arms, and stood defiantly before Zuko.

Zuko groaned to himself. Couldn't Sokka just once DO what Zuko asked without arguing and pouting like a defiant five year old. An idea popped into his head. Well, Sokka never did seem to listen to him, despite his past methods, but it never hurt to try...

Sokka squawked as he suddenly found himself face first in the dirt, arms pulled behind his body, Zuko straddling his back. Spitting out the clumps of dust and grit that worked themselves into this mouth, he shouted. "What do you think you're doing!"

"If you're not going to be an obedient prisoner, I'll just have to make sure you don't get in the way." Zuko explained slowly, as though speaking to a very young child.

"And sitting on me is SO going to make you get your work done faster, right?"

Zuko hmmed, pulling Sokka's belt free.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?! All my clothes are remaining on you demented pervert!" Sokka's eyes widened as Zuko's hand worked itself under his stomach. "Bad touch! Rape! RAPE! Someone help me!" Sokka trashed and squirmed violently.

Zuko just smirked to himself, pulling the knot of Sokka's belt free, and using it to tie his wrists together again. Rising from Sokka body, he grabbed a spare length of rope and bound his ankles together as well. "I'm just making sure you don't get in the way." Zuko smirked, leaning down and lifting Sokka's chin with his fingers. "Why did your mind jump to such dirty things so quickly?" Zuko pulled his fingers away as Sokka attempted to bite them off.

"Because you're a deranged pervert who's kidnaped me, tied me up, and is trying to get into my pants." Sokka trashed, trying to work the knots out of his sash.

"If you would try and remember, I want to find out why you freak every time I so much as look at your necklace. Besides." Zuko squatted next to Sokka, gripping his chin and making sure his pale fingers were out of biting range. "If I was tying to up so I could molest you, I wouldn't have tied your legs closed." Zuko nearly laughed as he saw the horrified look on Sokka's face.

Shutting the water tribe's teen's mouth with a clunk, Zuko quickly stole a kiss and pulled away before the long stream of profanities burst from Sokka's lips.

Once Sokka had run through his entire list of insults and swears, twice; Sokka watched Zuko pack up the camp. "Where's your uncle?"

"He had something he wanted to do." Zuko shrugged. He could have told Sokka that his uncle was going out of his way to give the two alone time in hopes of getting them together; but he was having a hard enough time getting Sokka to open up without telling him about his matchmaking uncle.

Sokka groaned, his head sagging.

A few moments of tense silence went by, before Sokka started to hum.

Zuko twitched, but ignored the humming.

Seeing Zuko annoyed, Sokka smirked and started to sing loudly. "Two lovers, kept from one another... Though the mountain, secret, secret, secret tunnel!"

Zuko glared at Sokka. "Stop that."

That, of course, only made Sokka sing louder. "SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET, SECRET, SECRET-" Sokka again found himself cut off my Zuko's lips pressed harshly against his own. "Can't you think of another way to shut me up?" Sokka teased as Zuko pulled away.

"I could always gag you."

"You wouldn't."

"You said that about me tying you up. Now how did that turn out?" Zuko smirked, letting his hands trail from Sokka's shoulders, down his legs, to where his hands were bound.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really?"

Iroh returned a few minutes later, to a packed and quiet campsite. "Ah Zuko, I see that you finished packing everything up. But where is your friend? It seems a bit quiet for him..." Iroh trailed off as his eyes came to rest on Sokka, bound and gagged, glaring at Zuko who was squatting before him, smirking.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything! I think I'll just go on another stroll... a long, long stroll. I'll be back in a few hours. Please, continue whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted."

Sokka glared at Zuko. He knew the fire prince was silently laughing at him, he could see it in his eyes! Struggling and yelling around his gag, Zuko reluctancy ungagged him. "Look what you did!"

Zuko winced at Sokka's shrill voice, as it assaulted him as soon as the gag was pulled away.

"Now your uncle thinks we're some kind of perverts that were- were-" Sokka let out a frustrated cry, unable to put it into words.

Zuko just sat down beside Sokka, taking his opportunity to run his finger along the length of Sokka's necklace, receiving a shiver and a small moan.

"Stop it."

"Tell me why and I'll stop. I'll even untie you." Zuko offered, letting his fingers trail up to his ears, then down the length of his neck again.

"Bastard." Sokka hissed, trying to twist away.

"Say whatever you want, but you I have no intention of stopping until either you tell me what I want to hear, or my uncle comes back. And he won't be back for at least two hours." Zuko leaned over and nipped at Sokka's ear.

"So why don't you make it easy for both of us, and just tell me?"

Sokka groaned, biting his lower lip. "Fuck off."

Zuko smirked, not feeling all too guilty about what he was going to do.

"Suit yourself."

:-:-:-:-:

Yep, still no confessions or adult activities.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell Me**

**Chapter 4**

By: Kigen

Sorry again for the long wait. Thanks to Reigning Fyre and Usagi Youkai for abuse musing. Yay for abuse muses!

Side note, last chapter. The secret of the necklace is revealed!

**Disclaimer:** There's not interaction between Sokka and Zuko for me to own it. Once they start wrestling or fighting or something to 'prove their manliness' to each other or something, you'll know it's from me.

:-:-:-:-:

Zuko sighed, sitting at the camp and waiting until his uncle and Sokka returned. After about an hour of the 'torture' as Sokka readily called it Zuko decided that he wasn't getting anything out of the water teen, and untied him. Sokka had promptly kicked Zuko in the shin, missing his original target and stomping off; shouting something about dumbass fire princes and getting breakfast.

Figured that Sokka would use his stomach as excuse.

That had been almost an hour ago. If Sokka didn't return in another hour, Zuko was going to have to go after him and kidnap him all over again.

Zuko sighed again, how was he going to get anything out of Sokka? Kidnaping him didn't work. Threatening him didn't work. Seducing him didn't work. Zuko frowned at how much like a horn dog he had acted like. All that made Sokka do was turn red and sputter. That had been entirely worth it, but...

Zuko groaned and leaned his head back. He was getting nowhere.

Iroh cautiously poked his head out of the foliage, quickly peeking into the campsite to make sure that he wasn't interrupting anything. Seeing Zuko sulking, and Sokka no where in sight Iroh had more then a vague idea of what had happened. With these two teenage boys, he had his work cut out for him.

"How are things going Prince Zuko?" Iroh ambled over.

"Fine." Zuko muttered.

Iroh sat next to his sullen nephew. "You know, I always found that romance worked best to charm the ladies, or Sokka in your case."

Zuko groaned. He could feel the headache coming on now. "Uncle, I don't need you to play matchmaker. Sokka and I are already a couple."

"Of course Prince Zuko. Just keep those words in mind. It's how you aunt and I-"

"Augh!" Zuko held his hands up in a warding gesture. "No! I don't need to hear anything about you and my aunt ever again!"

Iroh chuckled. "All right, all right."

Zuko stood up, beginning to leave the campsite.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the idiot. Spirits know what he's gotten himself into by now."

Iroh watched his nephew stomp out of camp, and sighed happily.

Young love was such a beautiful thing.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka grumbled, trying for the fifth time to untie the damn hooped knot thing. Who the hell put traps this far out in the middle of nowhere anyways? Let alone snare traps. He had been stuck there for about ten minutes now. And to make matters worse, he had dropped everything sharp and pointy that he possessed upon capture.

Sokka slumped, his body hanging upside down once more. Though, now that he looked down and noticed the nearly twenty feet below him, Sokka was starting to plan what he'd do once he got out of the trap and how he'd reach bottom without splitting his head open.

Hearing a crashing through the undergrowth; Sokka looked up in hopes for a savior. What he got instead, was Zuko. The prince was obviously looking for him. Sokka considered staying silent just so he wouldn't have to deal with him, but Zuko had found his discarded weapons and was looking around. So Sokka decided that he might as well catch Zuko's attention.

Zuko jumped in surprise when Sokka's empty boomerang holder plunked onto his head. Looking up, he resisted the urge to laugh. "Enjoying yourself?" Zuko asked, smirking.

Sokka growled. "Stop laughing you damn bastard and get me down!"

"Fine, just hold still." Zuko took careful aim, lining up his fist.

"Hold it! You are not just gonna burn the rope to get me down, are you?"

"How else am I going to get you down?"

"Do you not notice the fact that I'm hanging a good twenty feet above the ground? I asked you to get me down, not kill me!"

"Twenty feet won't kill you. Even if you landed on your head, your skull's too thick for it to do any real damage."

Sokka sputtered and raised his middle finger to salute the fire nation prince.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'll catch you."

"You'll what?"

"Catch you. Pay attention when people are talking to you."

Sokka hesitated. It was a long way down.

"Just trust me you idiot."

Sokka crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine. Just get me down you jerk."

Zuko took aim; careful not to scorch Sokka in the process, and burnt the rope.

Sokka squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as he suddenly plummeted towards the ground. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die. His landing was softened by Zuko's arms.

Zuko grunted as Sokka landed in his grasp, losing his balance and landing on his rear in the process. Getting his breath back, the fire prince scooped up Sokka's weapons, deposited them in his lap, and began walking.

Sokka immediately began to squirm. "Put me down! You are NOT carrying me again!"

"I'm not getting you down from another trap either."

Sokka pouted, turning his head away from Zuko as he sullenly pouted. But Zuko couldn't help but notice he didn't struggle anymore.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka squawked as he made an unpleasant contact with the ground again. "Is it so hard to just let me down gently? Do you HAVE to drop me on my ass every time?"

"Yes."

Sokka grumbled to himself. "You're uncle's still not back yet?"

"No." Zuko thought of what to do now. His uncle would probably be gone another hour or so, at least. Maybe he should try to be romantic? It couldn't hurt, and nothing else was working.

Sokka squeaked when he was suddenly pulled from where he was standing, down onto the ground and into Zuko's lap. "Um, Zuko?" Sokka asked as his back was pressed against Zuko's chest, and Zuko's lips rested against his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

Zuko blinked and thought of how to answer. How DID someone be romantic anyways?

"Holding you."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to. Now shut up and enjoy it." Zuko snapped.

Sokka crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine, No need to bite my head off."

Zuko sat silently, Sokka held against his chest. Maybe half an hour went by without either saying a word before Zuko broke it.

"Do you want to tell me about this now?" Zuko's fingers trailed along Sokka's necklace.

"Do you want to tell me about your past?" Sokka shot back.

Zuko tensed, his mind racing. No, he didn't want to tell Sokka about his past; he didn't want to tell anyone about his shame. But really; didn't Sokka have more of a right to know than anyone?

"What do you want to know?"

Sokka jerked, visibly surprised by Zuko's question. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Seriously? Because you never tell me anything about anything-"

"I said yes didn't I?" Zuko snapped. "Just hurry up and asked your damn question so I can ask mine."

"Fine, fine. Calm down." Sokka sat, still in Zuko's lap; looking thoughtful.

"Well?" Zuko asked as several moments of silence went back. "Are you going to ask a question or not?"

"Keep your pants on. If I only get to ask one question, it's gonna be a good one."

"You can ask more than one question, as long as I get to ask more than one."

"Really?"

"As long as you're not an idiot about it, yes."

"Fine." Sokka took a deep breath. "How did you get..." Sokka trailed off, his fingertips gently grazing the edge of Zuko's scar.

"My father gave it to me before my banishment." Zuko frowned at the memory. It was far from being a pleasent one. "My turn. What-"

"Why?"

"You got your answer. I'm not going to explain it." Zuko answered. "Now it's my turn. Why are you so god damn touchy about your necklace?"

Sokka pouted, a frown marring his own feature. "It's a purity necklace."

Zuko blinked, surprised. "A purity necklace?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Now for my next question-"

"It's a purity necklace?"

"Yes, it's a frickin' purity necklace!" Sokka smacked Zuko's head.

"Now shut up and let me ask my next question. Why did your father burn you?"

Zuko grimaced. "Because I spoke out of turn and dishonored him." Zuko paused. "A purity necklace?"

Sokka tried to hit Zuko again, but the banished prince caught his hand before he could. "Yes! It's a god damned purity necklace. Ask one more time and it counts as a question!"

"I can't believe that it's just a purity necklace." Zuko shook his head. "The way you were acting I thought you'd get pregnant or unlease some sort of ancient power if you took it off."

"No. It's just your average, wear it since birth wear it until you lose your virginity kind of purity necklace. Your turn." Sokka poked Zuko's shoulder.

"All right. Why won't you take it off?"

"Because that would involve sleeping with you." Sokka answered simply. "Why is your sister out to murder you?"

"What's so bad about sleeping with me?"

"You answer my question first."

"Because I'm a fugitive and a traitor to my nation. What's so bad about sleeping with me?" Zuko repeated.

"Because that would involve me marrying you. The water tribe believes in this thing called abstinence; only sleep with the one your marry. I'm pretty sure it's not a new concept."

"I've heard of it." Zuko answered Sokka's sarcasm.

"Again, what does that matter?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Zuko wrinkled his nose. "Marriage? I don't mean marriage, but we're in a serious enough relationship."

"No. No sex without marrage; or whatever the closest we get to it."

Zuko nodded. "All right." he unwrapped his arms from around Sokka's waist. "You're free to go."

"What?"

"I wanted to find out why you were so neurotic about your necklace. Now that I did, I don't have any reason to keep you prisoner any longer."

"Oh. Okay." Sokka stood up, stretching a bit. "What direction did we come from when you kidnaped me?"

"That way. Don't you remember?" Zuko smirked.

"I was too busy kicking and screaming about someone letting me go and untying me." Sokka answered sarcastically. He grabbed his weapons, making sure they were properly attached. "See ya around."

"See you later. Next time I kidnap you, I'll be more discreet."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'd prefer a lack of kidnaping if you don't mind."

"Fine." Zuko stood up, grabbing Sokka's shoulder and turning the water tribe boy to face him. "Next time you come on your free will."

"If you can convince me."

Zuko leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sokka. His tongue darted into Sokka's mouth, as his fingers trailed along the edge of the necklace. "That convince you?" Zuko smirked, pressing his forehead to Sokka's.

""I'm more convinced than I was before, but still not all the way convinced." Sokka's damp lips twisted into a coy smile.

"Then I'll just have to try again, won't I?" Zuko pressed his lips to Sokka's once more.

:-:-:-:-:

The end! Yep, it was a purity necklace the whole time. No magic, no mpreg, just your average purity necklace. For those who like the NC-17 stuff, the epilogue will be posted on adult fanfiction . Net later on. I'd post it here, but there's no way I could censor it enough.

Thanks for reading, so please review.

Ja min'na-san.


End file.
